


pdkt

by ubikaramel



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Hehehe, M/M, Platonic Romance, except mereka gak jadian :D, lowercase intended
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubikaramel/pseuds/ubikaramel
Summary: kisah jatuh (nyaris tenggelam) bangun seungwoo ketika mendekati jinhyuk
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 13





	pdkt

"wah, jinhyuk?"

jinhyuk menghela nafas capek ketika menyadari figur seungwoo yang kini putar balik menuju ke arahnya.

"mau ngantin?" seungwoo menyunggingkan senyum manis. menyadari jinhyuk tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya, seungwoo kembali bertanya dengan nada usil, "loh, kok si ganteng gak jawab?"

jinhyuk menghela nafas, capek. perasaan langkah kakinya sudah cukup lebar buat jauh jauh dari seungwoo, tapi yang lebih tua selalu mempunyai cara untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya.

"jinhyuk, telingamu ngga tiba tiba _kopok_ kan..?"

jinhyuk menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap seungwoo yang kini memasang raut wajah khawatir.

"kak, please. aku cuman pengen pipis."

"oh."

jinhyuk baru akan mulai melanjutkan langkahnya ketika mendengar seungwoo bertanya, "mau ditemenin?"

"GAK."

.

.

"woi, pacar lu tuh."

jinhyuk merengut menatap seungyoun yang barusan melemparinya dengan penghapus tayo. semakin merengut lagi ketika menyadari seungyoun melirik jendela kelasnya yang menghadap ke arah koridor. tak perlu menoleh pun, jinhyuk tau ada seungwoo di sana. jinhyuk menghela nafas, capek sama kelakuan kakak kelasnya.

"bukan pacar gue anying," balas jinhyuk sewot. "nyariin lu kali. kan sahabat lu."

seungyoun tertawa pelan—nyaris mengejek argumentasi kekanakan jinhyuk, lalu kembali berkata, "tiga menit lagi bel pulang. fix ini mah lu diajak bareng lagi."

"gak bakal."

"yeu. yakin bener."

"hari ini gue bareng sejin bangsat. yakali si kiciw disuruh nyetir scorpio."

"ouw."

.

.

"kak jinhyuk, dicari kak seungwoo."

"usir aja, minhee."

"ngga berani."

"yaudah, yohan aja deh. han, usirin kak seungwoo dong."

"males, ah."

"nanti kakak yang bantuin wawancara kepsek."

"oke."

dan pada akhirnya, pemandangan seungwoo diusir yohan jadi makanan sehari-hari anggota klub jurnalistik.

.

.

"BANG WOO, LU YANG NGIRIMIN JINHYUK ANON YA."

tuduhan tak berdasar seungyoun membuat seungwoo mengerutkan dahi dan mencetus, "ngeadd oa sekolah aja engga gimana bisa ngirim anon."

"anjir sumpah bukan elu, bang?" yunseong bertanya kepo. raut wajahnya kaget.

"bukan, dek. sumpah."

"yang ngirim siapa dong anying."

"anon apaan emang."

"anon isinya ngajak jinhyuk pacaran."

"anjing."

pukul setengah lima sore, di parkiran belakang sekolah, ada geng anak ganteng yang sibuk menyadarkan seungwoo buat ngga interogasi admin oa sekolah.

katanya wooseok, sih, begitu.

.

.

"kak seungwoo tuh habis lo apain sih anjir."

forum gosip siang kali ini dibuka oleh wooseok, membuat baik sejin, byungchan dan jinhyuk serta merta menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "gue gedek banget liatnya."

byungchan tersedak mendengar keluhan wooseok.

"mulut lu, seok," sejin membalas menahan tawa, "e tapi gue masih kesel gara gara disuruh pulang pake gojek waktu itu anjiiiiir."

jinhyuk mendengus masam, "gue juga ngga ngerti, deh."

"emang awalnya gimana, sih?"

"gatau, byungchan," jinhyuk mendesah capek, "sumpah aku gatau."

.

.

"jinhyuk ngapain?"

jinhyuk menoleh, mendapati seungwoo yang tengah menahan tawa melihat dirinya.

"tanganmu kenapa bisa nyangkut di vending machine?"

wajah jinhyuk memerah ketika tawa seungwoo pecah.

"aku udah bayar buat miloku, kak," tegas jinhyuk. "aku ngga mungkin biarin miloku nyangkut."

"terus?"

"ya. gitu. milo gak dapet, tanganku ikutan nyangkut."

seungwoo menutupi wajahnya, suara tawanya terdengar puas sekali hingga jinhyuk merengek, "tolongin akuuu."

"iya, bentar ketawa dulu."

"IH KAKAK."

.

.

-; malamnya, seungwoo buru-buru melaporkan kisah kasihnya via grup chat

_tadi gue nolongin jinhyuk._

seneng ngga?

_seneng, anaknya lucu banget waktu nyangkut di vending machine koridor belakang._

ANAKNYA KENAPA.

_gitu, deh pokoknya_

_lucu banget_

.

.

tadi aku ditolongin kak seungwoo

_pas ngapain_

pas nyangkut di vending machine

_ya moga aja kak seungwoo ilfeel ngeliat lu pas lagi tolol_

...

-; diam diam, jinhyuk mengamini doa wooseok.

.

.

"sejin, kamu mau taruhan ngga?" byungchan dan wooseok melirik sejin yang kini sedang meminum susu kotakan.

"boleh, taruhan apa?"

"kalo kak seungwoo itu morosexual."

sejin tersedak.

sore hari, pasca pulang sekolah, jinhyuk bingung waktu disuruh menyimpan uang sebesar 150.000 milik sejin, byungchan dan wooseok.

.

.

"seungyoun, boleh minta tolong ngga?"

jinhyuk mencolek bahu seungyoun yang masih sibuk main game. dilihatnya seungyoun mengangguk, "nolongin apa?"

lalu jinhyuk menaruh paper bag kecil di meja seungyoun, "kasihin ke kak seungwoo dong."

seungyoun mangap, "lo ngga dipelet kak seungwoo kan, jinhyuk?"

"nggaaaaa, seungyouuuunnn."

.

.

pernah sekali seungwoo menemukan jinhyuk dan temannya di perpustakaan. adik kelasnya itu sepertinya tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. sementara temannya sibuk memainkan ponsel.

"astaga, catetan gue bagus banget, seok," jinhyuk berujar senang sembari memukul punggung wooseok.

"ya terus?"

"sayang banget bagus gini ngga pernah dipelajarin."

diam-diam, seungwoo makin naksir.

.

.

jinhyuk punya kebiasaan untuk tidak membalas pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenal. makanya, dm instagram seungwoo sama sekali ngga dibaca sama sekali. ngga follow-followan soalnya.

seungwoo potek.

.

.

"ini dari jinhyuk?"

seungwoo menatap seungyoun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. seungyoun mengangguk, "iya kak."

"beneran?"

"sumpah."

sore itu, seungwoo nyaris mewek dikasih jinhyuk muffin matcha.

kalau seungwoo tau ada thank you note dari jinhyuk pasca tempo hari, mungkin seungwoo bakalan mewek beneran.

.

.

"kak seungwoo, tau ngga, jinhyuk lagi ditembak sama anak kelas sebelah di ujung koridor."

"anak kelas sebelah yang kanan apa yang kiri?"

"yang mana aja boleh."

"YAELAH SEOK."

habis itu wooseok ketawa jahat sambil mengetik sesuatu di room chat aplikasi messaging, _tau gak si lo kak seungwoo gampang diboongin._

.

.

"jinhyuk, katanya habis kena hukum sama guru sastra?"

"iya, kok kak seungwoo tau?"

"tau dong. dihukum gara-gara ngga ngerjain pr kan?"

"he eh. seungyoun cerita ya?"

"trus katanya lagi, pas dihukum kamu ngeluyur kemana-mana?"

"iya, habis katanya ngga boleh ninggalin embernya. yaudah deh, jalan-jalan sama ember."

"jadi cerita kamu bawa ember terus maen sampe ke pos satpam itu beneran?"

"iyaa."

"oh iya, katanya kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"iyaaaa—HEH NGGA. NGABLU."

habis itu, seungwoo kena sambit sendal jinhyuk di tengah ramainya kantin.

[]

**Author's Note:**

> [dolphin noises] hlu smw..... ap kbar....


End file.
